Workpiece segments frequently must be cut to a desired length from relatively flexible elongated stock. Rod stock and bar stock are two examples of elongated and relatively flexible workpieces that are available in stock lengths, from which a worker must cut a segment of desired length for a particular use. One such example is found in building construction, where cable hangers for supporting voice and data cable are being installed beneath a structural ceiling of a floor. To install such cable hangers, electricians or other workers typically will first drill a hole in the cement ceiling and then pound a steel anchor into the hole. The anchor presents female threads downwardly from the ceiling and is used for supporting a cable hanger. The worker then cuts a desired length, in many applications about 12 inches, from what is known as all-thread stock. All-thread stock refers to a rod stock threaded along its entire length. All-thread rod for many applications is made of metal, although non-metallic all-thread rod made of fiber-reinforced polymers also is known. All-thread stock typically comes in standard lengths such as six-foot lengths, from which a suitable tool, such as a hacksaw in the case of metallic all-thread rod, is used to cut off desired sections of the rod.
After cutting a section of rod, the worker then attaches two nuts to the section of all-thread stock. That attachment may be difficult because of spurs or other damage to the ends of the threaded rod, caused during the previous cutting step. After attaching those nuts, the worker screws one end of the section of rod into the anchor previously mounted in the ceiling and secures that rod with one of the nuts. The other nut then is rough-positioned on the rod section to define the height (or depth below the ceiling) of the hanger to be supported by that rod section. The worker then attaches a hanger component onto the lower end of the rod segment and secures that bracket with a third nut. The hanger component provides a mounting support, directly or indirectly, for a J-shaped bracket. The J brackets typically cradle a number of voice or data cables extending from point to point below the structural ceiling.
A problem arises when the worker cuts a rod section from the all-thread stock, e.g., with a hacksaw. Because the rod stock is relatively flexible, at least one end of the stock will flop around, delaying the cutting process. When making a cut without someone or something to hold the free end of the all-thread stock, the hacksaw blade frequently snags and extends the cutting time. If the worker has an assistant holding the free end of the all-thread stock, the need for that assistant adds to the cost of construction. Moreover, the hacksaw or other metal-cutting tool typically leaves small metal spurs on the ends of the all-thread stock, making it difficult to screw on the three necessary nuts as mentioned above.
Adding to the problem discussed above, workers are often elevated on scissor jacks or boom lifts near the ceiling, while cutting sections from all-thread stock. The frequency of the hacksaw cutting motion is sometimes close to the resonant frequency of the extended arm-platform-worker combination, causing the boom arm to bounce or sway alarmingly while the worker cuts off a section of the all-thread stock.